


Laynee's SuperBat Drabbles

by LilLayneeLoo



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Batfamily (DCU), Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Dorks in Love, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, OTP Feels, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLayneeLoo/pseuds/LilLayneeLoo
Summary: A collection of 100 word stories about my boys, Clark and Bruce. May sometimes involve the Batfamily and/or other DCU characters.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	1. Evening Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how many drabbles there will be. Each one is standalone, and I will likely be adding more as I go. I've just decided to publish the ones I've got so far.

“Look out across the water, Bruce,” Clark said, gesturing toward the glowing horizon.

The sun shone a deep orange, reflecting warmly off of the glassy harbor, miles below their feet.

“I fly up here a lot in the evening. It’s very peaceful.”

Bruce had his arms and legs wrapped securely around Clark’s body, his chin resting gently on his lover’s shoulder as the sun disappeared.

“It’s beautiful,” he whispered softly. “Thank you for showing me this.”

“I love you, Bruce,” Clark whispered.

“I love you too, Clark. Now, for the love of god, please put me back on the ground.”


	2. S'mores

“It really can’t be that hard,” Bruce sighed, rubbing two sticks together. “You’re the Boy Scout, you should know how to do this.”

“Excuse me,” Clark said. “You told me to ‘step back and watch the  _ genius  _ do it’ before I even had a chance!”

Bruce glared at him, then resumed his fruitless efforts.

“I just want a goddamned s’more,” he grumbled.. 

Clark grabbed a marshmallow. His eyes glowed red, and it puffed up. He sandwiched two cookies around it and a piece of chocolate, then held it up to Bruce, whose face lit up.

“Here’s your s’more, my love.”


	3. Bruce Wayne's Driving School

“Pa tried to teach me in the truck, but I managed to completely ruin the transmission.”

“Okay, well, please  _ don’t do that _ . Push the clutch in, and I’ll show you how to move the gear shift.”

Clark did, then watched as Bruce put the car in first. Then he put it back in neutral.

“Okay, put it in first, just like I did.”

Clark tried, but instead of moving, it snapped off into his hand. The car jerked suddenly and smoke sizzled out of the hood.

Clark looked sheepish. Bruce glared at him.

“The car didn’t even move, Clark. _How?"_


	4. Pearly Whites

“What do you mean you haven’t been in years?” Clark said, shocked.

“I mean I haven’t been in years,” Bruce said. “I  _ loathe _ it, so I take good care of them so I don’t have to go.”

“But…” Clark started, but Bruce cut him off.

“Look at them,” He said, flashing a smile. “Pearly white, nice and shiny. Celebrity quality. If anything happens to them, I’ll just buy new ones anyway.”

“You can’t buy new teeth, Bruce,” Clark scoffed.

“No,” he replied. “ _ You  _ can’t buy new teeth.  _ I _ can.”

“Bruce…”

“I’m not going to the dentist. This conversation is over.”


	5. I'm Batman

“What the hell are you doing?”

Bruce had caught Clark trying to sneak up to his office, Batman’s cape and cowl thrown over his clothes. 

Clark was literally on his toes, creeping down the hallway and trying to blend in with the shadows cast by the manor’s dim lights. Bruce rolled his eyes as he got closer.

“I am vengeance,” Clark said in a deep, raspy voice.

“No.”

“I am the night,” he continued.

“Stop.”

“I’m Batman!” Clark yelled, launching himself at Bruce.

Through the peppering of kisses he was receiving from his boyfriend, Bruce growled: 

“No. You’re just ridiculous.”


	6. Alfred Visits the Batcave

“Master Bruce, it is getting rather late. Surely you’d like to come upstairs and go to…”

Alfred trailed off when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

Looking across the cave he could see Batman and Superman sitting in front of the large computer screen.

Clark had collapsed forward onto the control panel, and Bruce had leaned his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Both of them were fast asleep.

Alfred walked quietly to the other side of the cave and retrieved a blanket. He draped it carefully over their shoulders.

“Good night, Master Bruce, Master Clark,” Alfred whispered. “Sweet dreams.”


	7. Dexterity

“Why did I agree to let you do this again?” Clark said, staring down at his hands.

Bruce was incredibly focused, his movements small and precise.

“So that I could work on regaining my dexterity,” he said, matter-of-factly. “I need to practice, or I’ll never solder Batarangs or stitch a wound again.”

Clark sighed and chuckled lightly.

“If some of this gets on your skin, it’s no big deal. If I slip during surgery, there are heavier consequences. There, done.”

He held up Clark’s hand, revealing little black and yellow bats painted on his fingernails.

“Besides, now you look beautiful.”


	8. Superman's Kiss

“Yes, Lucius,” Bruce said into the phone. 

He was perched at his desk in his home office, just trying to make it through the fourth teleconference of the day.

Clark sauntered in the room, wearing nothing but underwear and his Superman cape.

Bruce looked up briefly and, much to Clark’s dismay, gave no real reaction.

Bruce swiveled his chair around. Clark pouted, and floated into the air above his boyfriend.

He flipped himself over and hung upside down in front of Bruce’s face, kissing his nose.

  
“Sorry, Lucius,” Bruce said. “I’ve got to go deal with one of my  _ children _ .”


	9. Hiccups

“Bruce, seriously, calm down.”

Bruce ignored him, continuing to type furiously.

“Why should I calm down, Clark?” He asked. “There is something clearly wrong here!”

Clark said nothing else, just stood silently watching Bruce for a moment. 

Then suddenly, a noise erupted from his chest-- a strange sort of croaking moan that had the hair on Bruce’s neck standing straight up, and his hands moving across the keys even faster.

“I have to find it, Clark. There has to be something in the Fortress about this, I just need-”

“Bruce,” Clark interrupted. “I promise it’s just the way I hiccup.”


	10. It's a Plane...

“You’re kidding, right?” Batman asked, looking over his shoulder at his partner.

They were in the Batwing, flying over Metropolis. Clark had his hands braced against either side of the cabin.

“No! Flying is supposed to be freeing! This just feels... claustrophobic!”

“So it’s not flying, it’s flying in a plane?” Bruce chuckled. “You freefall with ease, but can’t handle when you’re actually protected?”

Clark shook his head.

“I don’t know! I just...don’t like it! Please go back...put me down...or...or...eject me!”

“I’m not ejecting you,” Bruce snorted. “That damages the interior of the plane.”

“...please?”


	11. Spooky Gets Spooked

“I really don’t think this is a good idea, Clark,” Bruce said, as the two of them walked up the sidewalk toward a house with glowing red windows. “Things will jump out, and-”

“I’m fine, B,” Clark said, squeezing his partner’s hand. “I’m not as jumpy as you think I am.”

Bruce swallowed thickly, as Clark paid their admission fee.

\-----

Bruce’s hand shook in Clark’s grasp, his face pale and sweaty.

“You could have just told me it would scare you, sweetheart,” Clark said gently. “We didn’t have to go!”

“I’m...fine,” Bruce said. “Not...uh...not scared at all.”


	12. Reflexes

_ “Zzz...zzz… _ ”

Clark approached his sleeping boyfriend ever so slowly, hoping that his presence wouldn’t startle him awake.

When he was right behind Bruce’s chair, he leaned down and aimed a kiss at Bruce’s temple.

Unfortunately, the Bat woke up before he could follow through, and was startled anyway. Bruce turned rapidly, instinctively aiming a punch to Clark’s jaw.

He retracted his hand immediately, cursing in surprise and pain.

“What the  _ fuck _ ?!” Bruce yelled, holding his wrist. Clark looked down and saw an unnatural twist in two of Bruce’s fingers.

“Oh no, B...you broke your fingers on my face!”


	13. Round Four

“Seriously, Clark?” Bruce said, still out of breath. He shifted his shoulders.

“...sorry?” Clark laughed, slightly. “Tell me how it’s my fault that you drive me so crazy.”

“I drive  _ you  _ crazy?” 

“Yes. You do. I can’t...I can’t get enough of this, honestly.” He bit his bottom lip, maintaining fierce eye contact.

Bruce stared at him for a full minute before Clark broke his thoughts.

“It’s okay, B, we don’t have to go again if you don’t want to. I understand.”

Bruce sighed, dragging a hand across Clark’s bottom lip.

“Get over here,” he growled, smashing their lips together.


	14. Adventuring

Bruce awoke, the shaking of his shoulders impossible to ignore.

“What?” he groaned, rolling over and looking at Clark. “Can I help you?”

Clark, to his surprise, was out of bed and almost fully dressed.

“Wake up, B,” he whispered, excitedly. “We’re going on an adventure.”

Bruce stared blankly at his partner.

“Clark...it’s 3:30 in the morning…”

Clark’s face lit up. 

“It’s early!” 

Bruce sighed, hating to disappoint his love.

  
“Clark. I love you more than anything, but I’m not going  _ adventuring _ in the middle of the night. Come back to bed, and go the fuck to sleep.”


	15. Cute

“Clark, for the last time...I am  _ not. Cute. _ ”

He glared harshly at his partner, who was grinning ear to ear.

“Yes, you are.”

“No, I’m not. Batman is not cute.”

“What is he then?”

Bruce sighed.

“Batman is darkness, broody, gruff, and menacing. I’m fierce. Intimidating.”

Clark’s grin got impossibly wider.

  
“ _ What?” _ Bruce snapped. 

“That,” Clark said. “Was cute. You’re incredibly  _ cute _ , Bruce, whether you like it or not.”

Bruce snarled, pulling off his gloves and throwing them on the desk. He stuck his tongue out at Clark as he walked to the stairs.

“Cute!” Clark called after him.


	16. Blankets

“You know, Bruce,” Clark whispered into the darkness. “Part of sharing a bed with someone is sharing the covers with them too…”

Bruce didn’t give a proper response, mumbling inaudibly from beneath the pile of fabric over.

“What was that?” Clark asked.

Bruce dramatically threw the blankets off of his face, glaring at Clark.

“You don’t feel temperature, Clark,” he practically growled. “You don’t get  _ hot _ or  _ cold _ , so you don’t actually need any blankets.”

Clark stuck his lip out.

“That doesn’t mean I don’t want them,” he said. “Plus, if you’re cold, you can just cuddle up to me.”


	17. Believing In You

“It’s second nature, Clark,” Bruce said, circling the small office. “Regardless of what any other Metropolitan idiot says about him, I’ll always admire Superman.”

Clark’s head was resting in his hands, leaning over his laptop.

“It’s so hard to read this stuff,” he said, sniffling lightly.

“Then don’t.”

“It’s not that simple.”

Bruce shook his head.

“I think it is,” he said. “But if you insist on doing it anyway, I just ask one thing of you.”

Clark cocked his head, curious.

“Anytime you feel insecure, talk to me. I’ll remind you how easy it is to believe in you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is much appreciated. Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
